Falling to Pieces
by skellington.png
Summary: Jade and Beck break up, but then is anyone really there for Jade? Bade. TRIGGER WARNING: ANOREXIA, SELF HARM, SUICIDE. 2 reviews new chapter. Looking for cover art!
1. Chapter 1

Falling to Pieces

Pairing: Possible Bade

Fandom: Victorious

Categor(y/ies): Hurt/comfort

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

Jadelyn West lay on her bed miserably. How did her life get like this? She was just a screwed up brunette with mental problems.

Beckett Oliver walked down the street, her street. He missed the real her. Her pretty raven hair. Her simple jeans and tees. Her smile, before it happened…

Jade opened her desk drawer and pulled out a container of pills. The one person who loved Jade was gone and it was all her fault. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing…

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in_

Beck stopped short in front of her house. He missed her. He needed her. He sat down in front of her house and started crying. 'God, please, bring her back to me…' he prayed.

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

Jade finished writing the note, her note. She pulled out her phone and started typing a mass-text to Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie. _I'm so sorry you had to find out this way…_

_Because when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Beck's phone buzzed. He didn't have the heart to answer. But then it buzzed once, twice, three more times. He groaned and pulled his phone out. Cat had texted him. _'Beck. WHAT. DID. SHE. MEAN._' Huh? He read through the first two texts and ran up to Jade's house.

Jade was crying and her hands were shaking as she opened the pill container. She took out at least eight sleeping pills. She raised her hand to her mouth…

Beck raced up the stairs to Jade's room. He burst through the door and swore quietly to himself because of what he saw.

Jade froze and turned around to face the door. Beck stood there, looking horrified. "Beck, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take everything anymore," Jade sobbed. "I already took the pills,"


	2. Chapter 2

Beck sat in the waiting room at the hospital. The note in his hands broke his heart.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't want to end my life. I really didn't. But everything was going wrong. Cat and Tori are the only ones who knew this, but my little sister is dead. She killed herself a year ago today, and I missed her so much, and I couldn't stand to be without her anymore. But Delilah's not the only reason I ended my life. My parents seem to think it was my fault Delilah killed herself. They've been physically and verbally abusing me since Delilah's funeral. Her funeral was a year ago next week. But what hurt me the most was that none of you cared about me enough to figure out what was happening. I'm not talented enough to earn a Hollywood Arts scholarship, and my parents refused to pay for the school anymore. And I felt worthless. So please forgive me and just forget I ever existed. I know you all would be better off without me._

_Tori: You were an amazing friend even though I was so horrible to you. Please don't be mad at me for doing this._

_Cat: Kitty Cat, I love you like a sister. You're my best friend in the entire world. Please don't mourn me. Just move on with your life. I wasn't good for you, I was a horrible friend and an even worse influence. I love you._

_Andre: You were my mentor, my best friend, and my honorary big brother. You meant so much to me, even if I didn't show it. Don't mourn me. Like I told Cat, I was an awful friend and I wasn't good for you._

_Robbie: You're a stupid little fuck, and so is your puppet. But you were _my_ stupid little fuck of an honorary brother. You were a good friend, even if I was such a horrific one in return. I'll miss you. And tell Rex I sent him a big "fuck you and got to hell"._

_Beck: I love you more than words can describe. I never wanted things to end like they did. You needed me and I was never there for you. Our relationship was always either never or always, with no in between. I wish it had been always. I regret every time I slammed down the phone, or cursed you out, or yelled at you, or drove off without any warning. I'm sorry. I love you. You are my always._

Beck felt sick. They were each other's always', and they had let petty arguments tear them apart. He thought of everything he needed to say to Jade. He composed his love letter internally.

_You're my always, too. _


End file.
